


grow as we go

by renscope



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, jeno is having crisis, renjun just wants his boyfriend back
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renscope/pseuds/renscope
Summary: renjun dan jeno itu dua insan yang berbeda. kalau renjun sering nangkring di peringkat tiga besar, jeno hanyalah siswa dengan kemampuan akademik pas-pasan yang nggak segitu rajin belajar. neither of them care about it sampai akhirnya jeno gagal ujian masuk universitas dan mulai mempertanyakan apakah dia berhak bersama renjun atau tidak.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

jika boleh jujur, renjun merasa senang hari ini. pertama karena dia baru saja menyelesaikan semua urusan dokumen untuk pendaftaran ulang di universitas impiannya, dan kedua ia dinyatakan diterima sebagai karyawan part time di sebuah cafe, dan ketiga ia dapat makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya di sebuah restauran.

namun, semua kebahagiaannya seketika berubah menjadi kekhawatiran begitu ia mendapatkan pesan dari jeno: _ada yang pingin aku omongin sama kamu_. cowok itu terdengar sangat serius dan renjun begitu takut untuk mengetahui apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

terakhir kali renjun bertemu jeno adalah sekitar seminggu lalu ketika ia datang ke rumah jeno untuk menghibur cowok itu yang ditolak di semua universitas yang ia pilih. renjun menghabiskan waktu di kasur jeno sembari memeluk pacarnya, membisikannya kalimat-kalimat penyemangat.

sejak hari itu, mereka tak lagi bertemu, namun komunikasi mereka sangatlah lancar. tiap hari mereka bertukar pesan meski renjun sedang sibuk mengurus dokumen untuk pendaftaran ulang dan jeno sibuk mencari akedemi terbaik tempat ia akan belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas tahun berikutnya.

melalui pesan serta telpon singkat yang mereka lakukan, renjun tak berpikir ada hal aneh dari jeno, sampai malam ini.

"kamu mau ngomong apa sih?" tanya renjun langsung pada topik pembicaraan begitu jeno sudah berdiri di depan perkarangan rumahnya. mereka memang sepakat untuk bertemu di kediaman keluarga huang mengingat renjun sudah merasa lelah untuk keluar rumah lagi.

sejak kedatangannya, jeno tak juga berani melihat lurus pada kedua mata renjun padahal cowok itu sendiri yang bilang bahwa kontak mata adalah hal terpenting dalam komunikasi. renjun jadi semakin takut tentang apa yang akan keluar dari mulut cowok bermarga lee tersebut.

"akuㅡ" jeno memulai, namun napasnya tercekat. cowok itu menghembuskan napas kembali sebelum lanjut berbicara, "kayaknya kita harus putus."

"ha?" adalah satu-satunya silabel yang dapat renjun ucapkan. otaknya masih tak dapat memproses apa yang baru saja jeno katakan.

_putus?_

_kenapa?_

perasaan mereka masih baik-baik aja. beneran nggak ada masalah apapun.

"aku mikir ... aku masih belum baik buat kamu. _i'm not even on your level_ , aku nggak tau kenapa kamu masih betah sama aku."

"ha?"

"bentar, jangan dipotong dulu."

renjun mengangguk. masih tidak memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"kayak, aku ngerasa aku butuh perbaikan diri supaya bisa jadi pacar kamu yang lebih baik."

"kamu ngomong apa sih jen?"

"aku 'kan udah bilang jangan poㅡ"

"kamu itu udah jadi pacar terbaik aku. perbaikan diri apaan sih?"

"jun," kata jeno, suaranya jadi memelan. "kamu itu cowok pinter banget, sedangkan aku nggak lolos ujian masuk univ. nggak ada yang bisa dibanggain dari diri aku. aku ngerasa perlu jadi diri yang lebih baik lagi. aku bakal belajar supaya bisa masuk universitas. kamu tunggu aku dulu ya? nanti, kalau aku udah bisa masuk univ itu, kita balikan. atau kalau kamu sadar ada yang jauh lebih baik dari aku dan mau sama orang lain juga nggak apa-apa."

renjun menghela napas dalam-dalam, ia bahkan menutup matanya kemudian membukanya lagi setelah mengeluarkan karbondioksida dari katup bibirnya. "siapa yang bilang kamu bukan level aku?"

"aku sadar diri."

" _this is ridiculous_ , jeno. _you're a perfect boyfriend for me_. jangan karena kamu nggak lolos ujian masuk, kamu jadi mikir yang aneh-aneh. _you don't have to be smart to be a good boyfriend, you know._ "

" _i know, but you deserve a smart boyfriend_."

renjun rasanya ingin menangis. "kenapa kita harus putus? 'kan kamu bisa belajar tanpa perlu putus?"

jeno menggeleng. "kita juga butuh jarak buat fokus ke diri sendiri. aku bisa fokus belajar, kamu bisa fokus buat liat sekitar kamu and see if you still want me."

renjun mendengus dan tanpa sadar memutar bola matanya malas. _what a piece of bullshit._ renjun pernah melihat hal yang sama terjadi pada teman-temannya: diputusin dengan alasan fokus hanya untuk melihat si mantan berpacaran dengan orang lain.

"kalau kamu bosen sama aku, bilang aja, jen. nggak usah bikin alasan begini."

"nggak, renjun. gue serius. gue mau memantaskan diri buat jadi pasangan lo. _i want to be a perfect person just like you_. supaya nggak _njomplang_ , supaya kamu nggak malu," kata jeno kali ini sembari memandang mata renjun lurus-lurus seolah ingin menekankan keseriusan dari setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

renjun menelan ludahnya. bahkan setelah sekian lama, ia masih merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat setiap jeno memandangnya secara intens.

"aku nggak malu punya pacar kayak kamu."

"makasih, tapi aku tetep pingin ini. aku juga butuh growing up biar nggak bergantung sama kamu mulu."

renjun menghela napas, memijat pelipisnya dengan dua jemarinya. this is stupid, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana jeno bisa mengambil konklusi bahwa semua ini adalah ide yang bagus, namun jeno nampak begitu serius.

tapi, jika dipikir-pikir ini juga salah renjun sendiri. jeno memang terlalu bergantung padanya untuk urusan akademik. jeno baru akan mau belajar ketika renjun yang memintanyaㅡtentunya lengkap dengan janji-janji manis yang bisa membuat motivasi jeno seketika menguat. renjun juga acap kali membantu jeno mengerjakan tugas meski mereka beda kelas.

"oke, tapi kalau sampai kamu pacaran sama orang lain setelah ini, _i will kill you and feed your body to crocodile._ "

jeno mengangguk. "aku bakal balik ke kamu, renjun, asal kamu nerima aku lagi."

renjun mengangguk.


	2. Chapter 2

renjun sedang bersiap mengerjakan tugas ketika ia mendapatkan pesan dari jisung: _kak jeno sakit, aku nggak tau harus ngapain_. begitu tau apa yang terjadi pada jeno, cowok itu segera bangkit berdiri, mengganti pakaiannya dan keluar rumah. beruntung hari ini ia tak memiliki jadwal kuliah, dosen yang seharusnya mengajar hari ini baru saja mengirim email yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak hadir lengkap dengan tugas yang harus mereka kirimkan dua hari kemudian. tadinya, renjun berpikir untuk mengerjakan tugas itu hari ini juga, namun tentu saja pikiran itu ia buang sedetik setelah membaca pesan dari adik jeno tersebut.

dengan jalan cepat yang ia lakukan, renjun berhasil sampai di rumah jeno hanya dalam waktu tujuh menitㅡsebuah rekor sendiri untuk renjun. begitu ia sampai di depan rumah keluarga lee dan memencet tombol bel, napas renjun sudah tersenggal-senggal dan keringat menetes dari pelipisnya.

jisung membuka pintu, memberikan tanda pada renjun untuk segera masuk yang mana langsung cowok itu lakukan. setelah melepas sepatu, renjun berjalan menuju kamar jeno yang berada di sisi terdalam rumah. mantan pacarnya itu kini terbaring di atas kasur. saat renjun menaruh tangannya pada dahi jeno, ia bisa merasakan betapa panasnya suhu badan cowok itu.

"aku suruh tidur buat istirahat," kata jisung. adik jeno yang masih menempuh pendidikan sekolah menengah atas itu terlihat gugup, matanya berulang kali terlempar ke arah kakaknya, kedua jemarinya sibuk bermain dengan ikat tali celana olahraga yang memeluk kaki jenjangnya.

renjun menghela napas. "kok bisa sih ji?"

"kak jeno emang jarang makan akhir-akhir ini, sering begadang juga. dia kalau habis dari akademi balik ke rumah langsung belajar. aku stress sendiri liatnya, tapi kak jeno nggak mau dengerin."

renjun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "itu dia udah makan belum?"

jisung menggeleng.

"kamu?"

jisung menggeleng lagi.

"ya udah kakak masakin dulu ya?"

kali ini, jisung mengangguk.

ㅡ

tepat setelah renjun selesai membuatkan sup ayam, jeno terbangun.

"makan," kata renjun, mendorong mangkuk sup ayam ke arah jeno yang baru saja dibantu jisung untuk duduk di atas meja makan. "kamu juga, ji."

"iya kak."

"setelah makan, obatnya diminum," kata renjun. beruntung orang tua jeno selalu menyiapkan obat sehingga renjun dengan mudah menemukan obat panas. "kepala kamu sakit juga nggak?"

jeno menggeleng.

"tenggorokkan?"

jeno menggeleng lagi.

"ya udah makan, terus minum obat, terus tidur lagi," kata renjun.

jeno mengangguk dan mulai memakan sup ayam yang ada. renjun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kakak beradik itu dan duduk di ruang tamu sendirian.

setelah jisung mengumukan bahwa jeno sudah selesai makan dan minum obat, ia kembali ke dapur untuk membereskan sisa makanan.

 _'aku juga butuh growing up biar nggak bergantung sama kamu mulu' my ass, yang ada malah tambah ngerepotin_ , omel renjun dalam hati.

ㅡ

renjun menginap di rumah itu dan tidur bersama jisung. keesokan harinya, ia bangun dan mendapati jeno sudah berada di dapur untuk meminum segelas air.

"masih sakit?" renjun bertanya, kakinya berjalan untuk menghampiri jeno yang sudah menaruh gelasnya ke atas meja.

"udah baikan," kata jeno, "makasih ya."

"jeno, katanya kamu mau memperbaiki diri, _but look at you_ ," kata renjun diikuti dengan helaan napas. " _no offense but you look like shi_ t. kamu nggak jaga diri ya? pasti nggak ada yang maksa kamu buat makan sama istirahat kan?"

jeno tidak menjawab, hanya memandang ke bawah persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi ibunya. dengan pemikiran ini, renjun hampir saja terkekeh.

"ini kenapa aku bilang kita nggak seharusnya putus," kata renjun. " _i mean_ , iya kita berdua butuh jadi yang lebih baik, tapi bukan berarti untuk tumbuh kita harus putus. kita bisa kok bersatu dan bertumbuh bersama, saling jadi _support system_."

" _i'm sorry,_ " kata jeno sembari mendongak. " _god_ , aku baru sadar aku bodoh banget dan malah kekanak-kanakan nggak sih?"

renjun terkekeh sambil mengangguk. " _but it's okay_."

jeno memandang renjun. awalnya, renjun berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan tatapan tersebut, namun akhirnya ia jengah sendiri.

"okay okay sini aku peluk," kata renjun kemudian ia berjalan ke arah jeno dan mememluk cowok tersebut. badan jeno masih terasa hangat, namun sudah jauh lebih baik dari kemarin. hal itu membuat renjun merasa lega.

"eh, tapi kamu beneran masih sayang sama aku 'kan dan bukannya pingin pacaran sama orang lain?"

jeno menggeleng. "kok kamu mikir gitu sih?"

"ya habisnya alasan kamu itu biasanya alasan klasik buat putus dan pindah ke yang lain."

"ya 'kan aku nggak gitu."

"iya iya percaya. dah sana, kamu istirahat lagi, aku buatin sarapan," kata renjun, ia sudah bersiap untuk melepas pelukannya, namun jeno mengeluarka rengekan.

"jangan!" rengek jeno.

"ya udah iya."

ㅡ

setelah jeno sudah baikan, renjun ikut bergabung dengan pacarnya itu ke atas kasur. ia memandang wajah jeno yang sudah tak terlihat sepucat kemarin kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk berlari di antara surai legam milik jeno.

"jen, _seriously, don't be like that again, okay_?" bisik renjun, kini tangannya turun ke pipi jeno dan mengelusnya. " _we're equal._ nggak ada istilah kita nggak selevel hanya karena aku bagus secara akademik. for fuck sake, jen, kamu juga pinter dalam hal ini. mungkin bukan secara akademik, _but you're good at sports and photography._ "

"maaf ya," kata jeno, ia mengambil tangan renjun yang masih berada di pipinya. " _i just_ ... waktu aku nggak keterima, aku ngerasa _down_ jadi mulai mempertanyakan hal-hal aneh kayak apa kamu beneran suka sama aku, apa aku berhak atas kamu, bahkan aku juga mikir kalau kamu bakal lebih baik tanpa aku."

renjun mendesah, memainkan tangannya dan jeno yang masih berpautan. "kayaknya kamu salah, jen. beneran aku ngerasa nggak baik-baik aja tanpa kamu."

jeno tersenyum. "aku juga."

" _please_ jangan mikir aneh-aneh kayak gitu lagi ya? _isn't it better_ kalau kita berkembang barengan?"

jeno tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat tangan renjun dan mengecupnya. " _thanks_ , renjun."


End file.
